Barney
B&F On WDCN/WNPT episodes on channel 8 on April 6, 1992 List of Barney and Friends Episodes #The Queen of Make-Believe #I Like To Eat Some Cookies #My Family's Just Right For Me #It's Easy When We Do Our Work? #Playing It Safe #We Love Riding On The Bike #Hop To It! #We Fly A My Kite! #Ready Set Play! #Eat, Drink and Be Healthy! #Four Seasons Day #Can You Sing That Song #The Treasure of Rainbow Beard #Taking Care of Pets #I Like To Be A Baseball Player #Going Places! #We've Got Shoes #Caring Means Sharing #The Speak A Lanuage Called French! #Down On Barney's Farm #Row, Row, Row Your Boat #What's That Shadow? #Telling Time! #Happy, Birthday Barney! #We're Having Some Lunch #Alphabet Soup! #It's A New Computer Center! #Our Earth, Our Home #I Can Be A Homebuilder #Let's Help Mother Goose! #You've Got To Be You! #Be A Friend #Clean Up, Clean Up! #I Just Love Bugs! #Let's Play Outside #When I Grow Up #Jungle Friends #12345 Senses! #It's Nice Just To Be Me! #Practice Makes Music #Happy Valentine's Day! #Hi, Neighbor! #I Would Like To Be A Bus Driver #A Camping We Will Go! #It's A Family Tradition #A Splash, Party Please! #Putting On A Show #Carnival Of Numbers #Try and Try Again #A World Of Music #Seven Days #Doctor Barney Is Here! #Today, We Can Say! #Oh, What A Day! #Mac and Cheese #Home Sweet Homes PBS Sprout #Read with Me, Dance with Me #Hola, Mexico! PBS Sprout #The Frog On The Log #Everyone Is Special #Falling For Autumn! PBS #The Golden Hammer PBS #Grandparents Are Grand! (1993) PBS #Having Fun With Arts & Crafts PBS #May I Help You? PBS #The Cooking Book PBS #Red, Blue and Circles Too! PBS #Day of the Diesels PBS #Honk! Honk! A Goose On The Loose! PBS #Let's Go On Vacation PBS #Hoo's In The Forest? PBS #Makes The Team! PBS #I Can Do That! PBS #Peter Rabbit PBS #Brave New Rescues PBS #Grown-Ups For A Day! PBS #Help Protect the Earth (episode) PBS #Picture This! PBS #Looking Around My Neighborhood! PBS #Look at Me, I'm Three! PBS #Lend A Helping Hand PBS #The Exercise Circus! PBS #Tales of Adventures PBS #My Favorite Things! PBS #Josh And the Big Wall PBS #The Rolling Rice Cakes PBS #The Dentist Makes Me Smile PBS #Animal Antics PBS #Stop, Look & Be Safe! PBS #The City Mouse And The Country Mouse PBS #An Adventure In Make-Believe PBS #Spring Shene-A-Anigans PBS #The Alphabet Zoo PBS #Making A Move! PBS #Having Tens of Fun! PBS #Once Upon a Dino Tale PBS #That's a Home to Me (episode) PBS #A Very Special Delivery! (last/finale) PBS #Shawn and the Beanstalk PBS #The Sword Who Lived In The Kingdom PBS #If The Shoe Fits PBS #We Use Our Eyes PBS #Room For Everyone PBS #The Music Video PBS #I Can Be A Firefighter! PBS #Famous Friends PBS #Shopping For A Surprise! PBS #The Great Robot Race PBS #Any Way You Slice It PBS #A Different Kind of Storybook PBS #Twice Is Nice! PBS #The Good Sports PBS #Great Summer PBS #On The Move (1995) PBS #Treasure Hunt PBS #A Welcome Home PBS #Let's Play Exercise! PBS #Classical Cleanup PBS #Goes To Hollywood PBS #Our Furry Feathered Fishy Friends PBS #Saves The Days PBS #Gone Fishing! PBS #Goes on a Field Trip PBS #At Home With Animals PBS #A Very Special Friend PBS #The Cheating Scales of Bullamanka! PBS #It's Raining, It's Pouring... PBS #My Friend The Post Man PBS #Camera Safari PBS #We Are Barney & The Backyard Gang (Season 3 Episode) #Mystery and The Balls PBS #Who's Who's On The Choo-Choo? PBS #The Forest (episode) PBS #Writes A Story PBS #Are We There Yet? PBS #A Teddy Bear Picnic PBS #Safety Rules (Episode) PBS #Ship, Ahoy! PBS #Computers At The Radio Station PBS #Hats Off To BJ! PBS #Goes To The Doctor PBS #Up We Go! PBS #Feeling an Mad Or Angry #I am a Fine Musican #Welcome Micheals Grandfather #We Can Go Anywhere #First Day of School PBS #Telling The Truth PBS #Is Everybody Happy? PBS #A Scavenger Hunt PBS #Pennies, Nickles, Dimes PBS #Subway To The Library PBS #We've Got Rhythm #Roller Skating PBS #Tick Tock Clocks! Treehouse #The Boy Who Drew Cats PBS #Waiting For Mr. MacRooney PBS #The Comic Book: Attack Of The Eraser PBS #Duck, Duck Goose (episode) #Let's Build Together PBS #Becky's Chocolate Treats Treehouse #Looking For Rabbits #It's Tradition PBS #I Would Like To Be A Police Officer #A Picture of Health #The Foolish Wishes #Play Ball #Playing Harp PBS #A Different Kind of Mystery PBS #Sailing Around The Island PBS #Going on a Bear Hunt #I Can Be A Office Worker PBS #Let's Eat PBS #I Like To Be A Hero #Tree-Mendous Trees PBS Sprout #Sharing Together With Friends PBS #Good, Clean Fun VHS #Colors Fish Has Red, Yellow, Black, White & Blue #Easy, Breezy Day! #123 Learn PBS #Tee for Two #All Mixed Up #Sing Yourself Sillier At The Movies #Oh, Brother...She's My Sister #The Big Chase #Once a Pond a Time #Making New Friends #E-I-E-I-O VHS #Books Are Fun! #That Sounds Like An Opposite To Me! #Trading Places #The Lonely Little Number #Safety First! #ABC Animals #Circle Of Friends #The Goose Lay Golden Eggs #The One And Only You #The Lion and The Mouse #Barney's Band #Sharing, Caring, Take Turns and Toys #Try It You'll Like It! #Sharing a Room (episode) #It Is Autumn! #Lyle the Kindly Viklng #I Can Be A Pilot! #Colors All Around #A Veternarian: A Doctor For Animals #Howdy, Friends! #I Like To Be An Artist #Seven Days A Week #Kristen Has A Surprise: Tell A Friend? #Colors Are Fun! #Hidden Treasures #We're Going on a Train Station #A Royal Welcome #Our Baby Bop School Today! #Blue is Frustrated #Sweet As Honey #Fun With Feet #First Things First! #Are You My Neighbor? #I Would Like To Be A Baker #Aunt Rachel Is Here! #Everybody Do Your Share! #It's A Rainy Day! #Doug and Becky Like To Show Your Marrinettes #Easy Does It! #Stephen Gets Lost #What's In A Name? #Super Scrambler! #A Very Special Mouse #A Different Kinds of Homes In The World #A Package of Friendship #Stick with Imagination!/home video #There Twins Ashley has a Twin! #Itty Bitty Bugs/home video #July is Camp Northland #Grandparents are Grand! (1999)/home video #A Hunting We Will Go (episode) #Snack Time! #BJ's Hats #A Sunny, Snowy Day! #Going for a Car Ride #You've Got To Have Art! #I Love To Fly My Kite #Five Kinds of Fun! #Let's Be Friends #The Ugly Duckling #Who Took the Cookies #I Have My Family (episode) #Count Me In!/home video #The Yankee Doodle Mouse #Let's Play a Game! #Consequence #Who's Who At The Zoo? #Wee Singdom: The Land of Music and Fun! #Aladdin and the Magic Lamp #Cousins #Bats What I Like About the South #Birthday Ole #Tom Thumb #The Three Little Pigs #The Big Barnyard Show #Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory #Excellent Exercise! #Rack, Shack and Benny #A Trip Around The World #Sharing in the Fun #Brushing Up on Teeth #Steve Gets the Sniffles #What Does Blue Want to Build? #Magenta Gets Glasses #Cinderella #Help Protect the Earth #This is the Way We Walk the Beach #That's a Home to Me #'It's Day Time, It's Night Time' #'Wild, Wild, West Barney!' #Winter's Wonderful #'Baby Bop's Brother, BJ' #'Let's Pretend with Barney (1997)' #'All Around the World' #We Like the Colors & Shapes #A Brand New Friend #Sailing, Sailing #Puttin' on a Show #'What's That Shadow? (1999)' #Down on Grandpa's Farm #Down By the Station #'Riding in the Car' #'Listen to the Sounds in the Forest' #'Barney's Wonderful Sleepover' #'That's What Friends are For' #That Sounds Like an Opposite to Me! #'Flying in an Airplane' #Laugh with Me! #'Barney's Very Silly Day!' #I am a Fine Musician #'Around the World We Go' #'Barney's Opposite Day' #No Matter Where They Are #Playing Music Video with Friends #A 'Little Mother Goose/home video aka rhyme time rhythm/mother goose stories dvd hit entertaments #We're All Friends #Good Job!/home video #Hansel and Gretel #It's Home to Me! #What Is Blue Trying to Do? #Nick is Little #How Does Your Garden Grow? #It's Time for Heading Off #You Can Do It! #Goldilocks and the Three Bears #Here Comes the Firetruck #Rumpunzel #Ready, Set, Go!/home video #Alice in Wonderland #You Are Special #All Aboard! #It's A Super Dee Duper Circus! #Up, Down and Around #We Use Our Nose #Tee-riffic Manners #It's A Windy Day! #Puppy Love #Families Are Special #Bunches of Boxes #X Marks The Spot #Stop! Go! #Make A Loaf of Bread #Red, Yellow and Blue! #Goes To School #Eating Right! #Play for Exercise! #Camping Outdoors #Come Blow Your Horn! #A Super Dee Duper Sing-Along #A New Friend #Funny Day! #I Love School #Numbers! Numbers! #Do The Alphabet #This Way In! This Way Out! #Sing Yourself Silly #Spring Into Fun! #I Would Like To Paint Houses #Play It Safe! #Finding My Lost Blankey #Three Lines, Three Corners #Silly Songs #The 4 Seasons #Way Up in Outer Space #Costume Party #The Hottest Day of the Year #Forest for the Trees #A Parade of Bikes #Run, Jump, Skip and Sing! #It's A Happy Day! #Sounds from The Forest #My Family and Me #Read A Book At The Library #Splish! Splash! #Let's Have a Campfire Site! #Another Year Older #Senses of Hearing #Funny Foods #Rain, Rain, Rain #I Want To Be A Dancer #BJ's Really Cool House #A Fountain of Fun! #Let's Doing Make Up! #On Again, Off Again #Picture Perfect! #Sharing Is Caring! #Music Videos are Fun! #Here, Kitty Kitty #A Day in the Life of VHS Tapes #Once Upon a Fairy Tales #Painting With Hands And Feet #It's Hot, It's Cold! #Teacher Trouble #A Perfectly Purple Day! #Meets﻿ Mr. Rogers #It's a Police Man #Day and Night #Goes to the Hospital #Play Piano with Me #Photo Faces #A Picture of Friendship #Grandparents are Grand! (2003) #All Booked Up #Happy Dancin' Feet! #Every Animal Talks in Its Own Special Way #What Can We Play on a Rainy Day? #'Let's Make Art Pictures' #'Let's Put on a Circus!' #'Forest Animal Sounds' #You're a Grand Old Flag #The Land of Mother Goose #There are 50 Stars are on our Flag #A-Counting We Will Go #Alligator Pie #A Little Big Day! #Playing Football #A World of Friends #I Can Be Anything #Who's Your Neighbor! #Uncles #Squares, Squares Everywhere! #Lettuce, Turnip and Pea #Let's Go for a Ride! #In Need of Cuddles #That Makes Me Mad! #It's Fun to Ride on a Scrambler! #It's Your, Birthday Barney! #Mario's Poster Won a Ribbin! #It's Showtime! #Outer Space Flying Outer Space #At Home in the Park #That's How You Make Rock-N-Roll #It's Halloween Night Tonight #Everybody's Got Feelings #Caring Hearts #Let's Make Music! #Movin' Along #Let Your Creativity Fly! #Imagine That! #All About Me #My Baby Brother #Keep on Truckin' #I'm a Builder #Coming on Strong #Let's Play Games! #What I Want to Be #When I'm a Firefighter #You Can Count on Me! #A Wonderful World of Colors and Shapes #Easy as ABC #Look What I Can Do! #Making a Move! #Home, Safe Home #On the Road Again #My Friends, The Doctor and the Dentist #'Sleepover Surprises' #'The Clean Up Club ' #'Let's Go Hunting ' #'I Love My Neighborhood ' #'Goodbye, Blankey ' #'Our Surprised Pets' #'Wheels, Wings, Waves and Air ' #'Rainy Days are Fun ' #'Up to the Sky and Down to the Ground ' #'Animal See, Animal Do ' #'My New Shoes ' #'Soup's On! ' #'The Greatest Show on Earth ' #'A Friend in Need ' #'It's Magic! ' #'Going on a Fishing Trip ' #'Back on Track ' #'Breakfast, Lunch and Dinner ' #'The Park Sale ' #'School Days ' #'I'm a Scientist ' Category:WNPT